Sunset
by Brightfire15
Summary: AU version of Twilight. Edward Swan, the son of the police chief comes to Forks and falls in love with the mysterious Isabella "Bella" Cullen. Read and review!
1. Forks

Sunset

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. So I can't bring myself to regret the decision to leave home._

_But I'm getting ahead of myself. My story starts when I was seventeen. My parents divorced when I was kid and I'd been living with my mother. At that moment, I was saying goodbye to my home in Phoenix, Arizona. I was sure about a few things about my decision._

_I would miss Phoenix. I'd miss the heat, and above all I would miss my erratic hare-brained mother, and…her new husband. But they want to go on the road, so I'm going to spend some time with my father and this will be a good thing…I think._

In the state of Washington, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain is a small town named Forks. Population: 3, 120 people. This is where I'm moving. My father's Charlie, he's the Chief of Police. And that's a lot to live up to sometimes. Most of my dad's friends expected me to go the Police Academy and become a cop like he did, but I preferred to work in music as it was my main skill and forte.

Charlie wasn't that thrilled, but he supported me once he knew how much it meant to me. He thinks it'll get me into a good college or something. My dad and I don't know each other that well, but surprisingly, we're closer than some might think. I used to spend two weeks with him every summer, but it's been years. It's going to be a major adjustment after so long with my mother.

After arriving at my new home, Charlie and I talked for a while in my room. My room was fine. I didn't need much, just enough for me to do my work. There was no piano, but I could still write my music. I told Charlie I'd make dinner later and watch the game with him; he went back to the station. I think he could see I needed some time on my own. And the best thing about my dad is that he doesn't hover, for which I'm grateful.

When Charlie got home later that day, I heard a car honking. I went out and saw my dad's old friend, Billy Black. He'd been in a wheelchair for years now, but he was still a nice old guy. He was like an uncle to me. Behind him was his daughter, Janessa Black, my old childhood friend.

"Edward, you remember Billy Black," said Charlie.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "Wow, you look great, Billy."

"Well, I'm still dancing," said Billy, smiling. "I'm glad you're finally here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming."

I shot a look at my dad, who looked embarrassed and annoyed as he said, "All right, keep exaggerating. I'll roll you into the mud."

"After I ram you in the ankles," said Billy, as he playfully tried to fight my dad.

Charlie and Billy started going at each other like a pair of teenagers, which made me laugh as I turned to Janessa.

"Hey, I'm Janessa," she said. "We used to make mud pies when we were little."

"I remember," I said, chuckling. "Are they always like this?" I asked, referring to Charlie and Billy, who were still going at it.

"It's getting worse with old age."

"Good."

When the two men finally stopped, they came over to us and said, "So, what do you think?"

"Of what?" I asked, confused.

Charlie patted the old Chevy truck. "Your homecoming present," he said.

I looked at the truck and realized what he meant. _This _truck was my homecoming present? It was _mine_? Man, Charlie sure knew what to get a guy for presents. Or had it been Billy's idea? "This?"

"Yeah, I just bought off of Billy here."

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you," said Janessa. "Do you like it?"

"Seriously?" I said. "This is perfect."

"Come on, I'll show you how it works," she said, smiling.

I got in. I could hear Billy's smug remarks to Charlie who sounded both annoyed and pleased by his words. Janessa showed me how to work the truck. It was a bit old, but it wasn't awful. As long as it ran, I was fine. "So, do you want a ride to school or something tomorrow?" I asked.

"I go to school on the reservation," she said, looking a little regretful.

I was disappointed, but I didn't let it bother me. "Well, that's too bad. It would've been nice to know at least one person. Still want to hang around sometimes?"

"Sure, I'd love to," said Janessa, smiling.

We got out of the car. "This is great guys, thanks."

"Glad you like it," said Billy.

"Come on, it's time for the game," said Charlie.

We all trumped inside and watched the football game after I made a dinner of steak and potatoes. I made a mental note to get some groceries. Charlie's food supply was minimal and if I was going to cook, I needed more than what we had on hand. After the game was over, I e-mail Reneé and went to sleep, wondering about what would happen at school in the morning.

The next day, I headed off. The sight of my truck in the parking lot made it clear I was new and I got a lot of stares from the other students. It didn't help that it was March, the middle of the semester, and that made things a little more awkward. I ignored the stares as I got out of my car.

"Nice ride," said a black guy.

I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, so I just said, "Thanks," and tried to follow my map and school schedule. I'd just gotten into the building when a skinny girl with black hair and glasses and an Asian-looking boy came to me.

"Hey, my name's Angela and this is Eric," she said. "You must be Edward Swan, the new guy. Chief Swan's son."

"I'm the eyes and ears of this place," said Eric. "Is there anything you need, tour guide, lunch friend or anything?"

"Uh, thanks," I said. "But I'm really more of the suffer-in-silence type."

"Okay, good for your headline," said Angela.

"Headline?" I asked, alarmed.

"We're on the paper and you are news, front page," said Eric.

I gave them a look. "No, I'm not."

"Okay, okay, chillax, no feature," said Angela.

"Cool?" said Eric.

"Thanks," I said, relieved.

Although I'd been popular back in Phoenix, I didn't want that so soon. I just wanted to adjust and get used to my new lifestyle. The rest of the day went by smoothly until I had gym and we played volleyball. I wasn't that bad of a player, but I was a bit of a klutz. But teachers never listen. When the ball headed my way for the tenth time, I wacked it and it hit the back of a blond girl's head hard enough to knock her down.

I went over to her and helped her up. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry. I told them not to let me play."

"No, no, no, it's okay," she said. She was looking at me like I'd dropped down from the heavens. _Great, she thinks I'm handsome_. I didn't need another girl fawning over me. Back in Phoenix, I'd always been told I looked like a Greek god with my bronze hair and strong features. "You're Edward, right?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"Yeah, hey, I'm Jessica."

"Nice to meet you," I said, as I shook her hand.

"Hey!" said a blond boy. He seemed to be almost jealous, which was just perfect—not. "He's got a great spike, huh? I'm Mike Newton. Hey, you're from Arizona, right? Aren't people from Arizona supposed be, like, really tan?"

"Yeah, that's why they kicked me out," I said, making them laugh.

Nothing really happened after that until lunch period rolled around. Because I was raised to be a gentleman, I helped Angela and Jessica into their seats before I sat down with my lunch. This seemed to be pleasing to the girls and annoying to the guys.

"Oh, good grief, it's like first grade all over again," said Mike. "You're the shiny new toy everyone's after."

I chuckled.

"Hey, Edward, do you have any ideas about what to do for the paper now? Since the story about you has been killed, I'm out of ideas," said Angela.

"Uh," I paused for a moment. "What about the cars people take to school or the band's upcoming performance? I could give you some tips if you need anything." While I was into writing and playing music, the school's music band was small and there was no position for a pianist, so I didn't bother joining.

"That's great," said Eric. "You a music man, Eddie?"

"Yes and don't call me Eddie."

"That's awesome," said Jessica. "What do you play?"

"I play the piano." I stopped listening as a group of people caught my eye. The guys were all handsome and the girls were stunningly gorgeous. They all had slender figures, pale skin and flawless features, and they were wearing designer clothes. What kind of people looked like _that? _"Hey, who're they?" I asked, pointing to them.

"Ah, that would be the Cullens," said Mike. "They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullens' foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago. They kind of keep to themselves a lot."

"Yeah, that's because they're all together," said Jessica. "Like, _together_, together. The blond girl, that's Rosalie. And the big dark-haired thing, that's Emmet. They're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related," Angela pointed out.

"I know, but they _live _together. It's weird, you know?" said Jessica. "And, okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice, she's _really _weird. And she's with the Jasper, the blond one who looks like he's in pain. Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad/matchmaker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me," said Angela.

I continued watching the Cullens. Then one girl who seemed to be alone, with flowing mahogany hair caught my eye. "Who's she?"

"_That's_ Isabella Cullen," said Eric. "She prefers to be called Bella, though. She's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently no one here's good enough for her. Everyone's who's ever asked her out has been turned down. Seriously, though, don't waste your time."

"I wasn't planning on it." I kept watching Bella until my stomach called for my attention. I couldn't explain it, but something about Bella was mesmerizing and I was finding myself drawn to her.

My last class was Biology. I wasn't particularly fond of that class and I almost dreaded going, but the sooner I went in, the sooner it'd be over and I could head back home. The teacher, Mr. Molina, knew who I was and since all the other seats and partners were taken, he had me sit beside Bella.

I smiled at her and for a moment, she smiled back, but then as I walked by the fan, she looked as if she was going to kill something or vomit. She had her hand over her mouth and barely looked at me throughout the lesson. The minute the bell rang, she just bolted out of the classroom.

Wondering if I'd done anything wrong, I followed her to the secretary's desk, where she asked to be in another class, but was told all classes were full. She muttered something about having to just endure it before leaving. I didn't even get to talk with her before she and her family left the school and I didn't know what to think about that. What a first day.

After school, Charlie and I had dinner at the diner. I ordered a vegetable burger and berry cobbler. Everyone kept complimenting me on how much I'd grown and looked now. They asked me if I still did my music and asked if I wouldn't mind performing sometime. I answered their questions as best I could and neither agreed nor refused to perform. When dinner was over, I went to my room to do my homework.

I got a few calls from the guys. Apparently they were worried all the girls were going to ask me to prom and wanted my advice on how to get the girls to ask them as it was girls' choice for the prom. Although I wasn't dating anyone, I had experience with girls. I gave the guys some dating tips before my mom called and we ended talking as I worked.

"Hey, sweetie. So, listen if the spring training goes well, we could be moving to Florida," she said. Then I heard a voice say, "_Please insert $1.25 for an additional three minutes._" She was at a pay phone.

"Mom, where's your cell?" I asked.

"Okay, don't laugh. I didn't _lose_ my power cord, it ran away screaming. I literally repel technology now," she said.

I chuckled. "I miss you."

"Oh, I miss you too, baby. But tell me more about your school. Now, what're the kids like? Are their any pretty girls? Are they being nice to you?"

"Yeah, there's some beautiful girls here. The kids are all very nice and welcoming."

"Uh-oh, tell me all about it."

"It doesn't even matter," I said, wishing I hadn't said anything.

"Yes, it does, honey."

I _really _didn't want to tell her about Bella Cullen's reaction to me in Biology or my small infatuation with her. The last thing I needed was another of my mother's long fussing periods. "Listen, I've got a lot of homework. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone and sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair as I finished up my homework, wrote some more music and then got ready for bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella Cullen. I wanted answers and if I was lucky, I would get them within the next 24 hours or so.

I'd planned to confront her and demand to know what her problem with me was, but she never showed. And the next day was another no-show. It was getting disappointing to expect to see her and then have her not be there. More days passed and things were getting a little strange.

It was a week or so after I'd arrived in Forks. It'd rained the previous night and the water had frozen. The current shower of water was cold, not what I was used to in Phoenix, but I didn't mind. Until I slipped on a patch of ice as Charlie drove into the driveway with my old truck. I winced as Charlie helped me stand up.

"Jeez, Edward, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated." I winced as I stretched my legs. Just perfect, I was going be sore for a week at least.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "That's why I had some new tires put on the truck. The old ones were getting pretty bald. Well, I'll probably be late for dinner. I got to head down to Mason County. Security guard at Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal."

"An animal?" I repeated.

"You're in Phoenix anymore, Edward," said Charlie. "Anyway, I figured I'd lend a hand."

"Be careful," I warned.

"Always am."

"And thanks for the tires."

He nodded and then drove off.


	2. Saved by Bella

Saved by Bella

When I arrived at school, I was expecting another no-show from Bella since I hadn't seen her since my first day here. Lauren kept hanging around with me, yammering about prom. I wasn't even planning on going. Dancing wasn't really my thing.

"So, Prom Committee's kind of a dumb thing, but I wanted to do it anyway. And they need a girl to pick the music. Eric's already working on it, but he and Angela asked for my help. So, I'm going to need your playlist," she said.

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey, listen I was wondering, did you have a date to…"

"Hey, Arizona!" said Jessica, bursting into the room and shaking water droplets off her hat onto me. "How're you liking the rain?"

I just laughed and continued walking. I stopped when I saw Bella in the classroom. She looked calmer than when I'd seen her last, happier. She was even smiling a little as I took my seat next to her.

"Hello," she said, breaking the silence between us. "I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Isabella Cullen. But please, just only call me Bella. You're Edward?"

"Yes."

"Onion root tip cells," said Mr. Molina, calling our attention elsewhere. "That's what's on your plates right now. Okay? So, I want you to separate and label them into the phases of mitosis. And the first partners that get it right are going to win the Golden Onion."

I bit back a sigh. This was going to be boring. I pushed the microscope to Bella. "Ladies first," I said, politely.

"Thank you." She took the microscope and peered through it.

"You were gone," I said.

"Yeah, I had to go out of town for a couple of days. Personal reasons," she said, not looking up from the microscope. When she pulled back and pushed it towards me, she said, "Prophase."

I took it from her and examined the next one. "Anaphase," I mumbled, as I wrote the two of them down.

"So, are you enjoying the rain?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me about the weather?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well, I like the rain. Forks' weather's not horrible, but in Phoenix the rain's a bit warmer. It's a bit of a change, but I'm not that fussy about cold, wet things, to be honest."

"But you prefer the warmth?"

"Who doesn't?"

She chuckled as we continued identifying the mitosis. She identified one more and I did the remaining two. We ended up winning the Golden Onion award and continued talking as we walked down the hall. "So, if you hate the cold and rain so much, why'd you move to the wettest place in continental U.S.?" she asked.

I sighed. "It's…complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up," she said, amused.

I hesitated. "My mother remarried and…"

"What, you don't like the guy or…?"

"No, I like him. Phil's fine, it's just that they're in Florida right now."

"Okay, so why didn't you move with your mother and Phil?"

"Well, Phil's a minor league baseball player and he travels a lot. My mother stayed home with me, but I could see it was making her unhappy, so I figured I'd stay with my father for a while."

She nodded understandingly, but then looked at me as if she was trying to get a better idea of what I was like. "But now _you're _unhappy."

I shook my head. Forks, Washington wasn't my favorite place, but I didn't hate it or my situation. "No," I said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…" she sighed. "I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very difficult for me to read."

_I _was difficult to read? How was that even possible? Although I kept to myself a lot of the time, a lot of people thought I was an open book. What couldn't she read? Then I noticed something about her eyes. "Hey, did you get contacts?" I asked.

"No."

"It's just that the last time I saw you, your eyes were black and now they're topaz."

"Yeah, I know, it's the fluorescents," said Bella, as she shut her eyes.

"I like them topaz. They make you look beautiful."

I saw a small hint of a smile before she turned around. "Look, I've got to go meet my family. See you later."

I sighed as I watched her disappear down the hall. What was about this girl that made her so irritating and yet so amazing? I put the Golden Onion in my locker as I grabbed my jacket and headed out.

I kept casting looks at Bella in the parking lot and I could've sworn I felt her gaze on the back of my head as I opened my backpack to grab my mp3. Suddenly, I heard a skidding sound and a horn being blasted. I spun around to see Tyler lose control of his van and nearly hit me. Before I could move or even react, Bella came out of nowhere and put a hand between us and the van.

I was almost shaking as mine and Bella's eyes met. She'd just put a _dent _in Tyler's van with her bare hand and sped over to me like it was nothing. Before I could say anything, she'd left me and I was being surrounded by frantic and worried high school students as I stood up. Jessica called an ambulance and Tyler kept apologizing even though I said I wasn't mad and I was fine, but no one listened.

I was taken to the emergency room. Tyler had a minor concussion and a cut was bleeding on his forehead, but otherwise he was fine. I wasn't even hurt and I was starting to lose my patience with the hospital staff who refused to let me leave without my father, who arrived shortly after I was admitted.

"Edward," he said, sounding relieved. "Are you okay?" He glared at Tyler. "You and I are going to have a talk, mister."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad," I said, trying not to show my impatience. "Calm down."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I tried to stop, I really did," said Tyler.

"Don't worry about it, it's okay," I assured him.

"No, it sure as heck is _not _okay," said Charlie, sternly.

"Dad, it was an accident. It wasn't his fault."

"You could've been killed, you understand that?" He glared at Tyler again. "You can kiss your license good-bye."

I sighed and rolled my eyes as blond doctor came in and said, "I heard the chief's son was in here."

"Dr. Cullen," said Charlie.

"Charlie," said Dr. Cullen. "I'll take care of this one, Jackie." He was given a chart and looked over it. "Well, Edward, looks like you had quite a spill. How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"Okay," said Dr. Cullen. He held up a flashlight and one finger. "Look here, please. You might experience some post-traumatic stress or disorientation, but your vitals look good. No signs of any head trauma. I think you'll be just fine."

"Thanks," I said. "You know it would've been a lot worse if Bella wasn't there. She, uh, knocked me out of the way."

"Bella?" Charlie repeated. "_Isabella_? Your girl?"

"Yeah, it was amazing. She got to me so fast and she was nowhere near me."

"Sounds like you were very lucky," said Dr. Cullen, smiling. "Okay, you're free to go as soon as you'd like."

"Thank you," I said.

Charlie and I left the emergency room and then I breathed easier. I absolutely _hated _hospitals. They always made me feel uncomfortable, especially when _I _was the one unlucky enough to be the patient.

"I've got to go sign some paperwork; you should call your mom."

My heart sank. "Did you tell her?"

Charlie nodded and I groaned. "She's probably going bonkers with worry right now. Thanks a lot, Dad."

I grabbed my phone and started walking off to call my mother when I heard the Cullens talking. I stopped moving and listened in.

"…fifteen kids saw what happened," said Rosalie, sounding angry.

"What was I supposed to do, then? Let him die?" said Bella, growling.

"This isn't just about _you_," Rosalie snapped. "This is about all of us."

"I think we should take this into my office," said Dr. Cullen.

I couldn't believe it. They were arguing because Bella had saved me from being killed by Tyler's van. I didn't understand why. Was I hated that much by them or something? What difference did it make if Bella or anyone else saved me? I cleared my throat, making myself known as they stared at me.

"Hey, Bella, can I talk to you?" I asked.

She nodded and walked over to me as Dr. Cullen went off with Rosalie.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me today."

"No problem. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually. There's something I want to ask you."

"Shoot."

"How did you get to me so fast?"

I watched her face and I could tell she was flat-out lying when she said, "I was standing right next to you, Edward."

I shook my head. "No, you were by your car across the lot. I saw you."

"No, I wasn't," she said, chuckling.

"Yes, you _were_," I said, feeling a little angry.

She shifted uncomfortably and put on a fake smile. "Edward, you, uh, you hit your head. I think you're confused."

"I know what I saw," I insisted.

"And what exactly was that?" she demanded.

"You stopped the van. You pushed it away with your hand."

"Well, no one's going to believe you," she said, sounding angry.

"I wasn't going to tell anybody," I said, hurt by her lack of faith in me. "I just need to know the truth."

"Fine. The truth is I saved you from being killed. That's all." She gazed at me. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No."

"Well, then you'd better get used to disappointment."

I sighed in frustration as she walked off. Why was she lying to me straight to my face like that? I knew _what_ she'd done; I just didn't know _how_ she'd done it. What was so bad that she couldn't tell me?

But I didn't have time to ponder that further as I'd missed half a dozen messages from my mother, who was frantic. I called her and it took two hours for me and Charlie to convince her that I was all right.

After that, I just did my homework and worked on my music some more. I couldn't fully understand the new piece I was writing. It just seemed to come to me whenever I was around Bella. Was she my new inspiration? I didn't know.

That night, I didn't sleep well. I kept seeing Bella's topaz eyes on me. They seemed to follow me everywhere I went. When I woke up, I could've sworn I saw standing there in the shadows, but she was gone when I switched on my lamp.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Was I losing it or was Bella on my mind more than I was willing to admit? That was the first night I dreamt of Bella Cullen and I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

The next day was a fieldtrip to the greenhouse.

I'd already handed in my permission slip and was waiting for my turn to get on the bus. I couldn't stop looking at the dent in my truck made by Bella's hand. Speaking of whom, I saw her with Alice and Jasper as they got on the bus. Our eyes met for a moment before she turned away and Jessica snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey! Look at you, you're alive," she said.

"Yeah. I know, false alarm, I guess."

"Yeah," said Jessica. "Hey, look, I wanted to ask you, if, you know…it's a month away, but would you go to the prom with me?"

I sighed. "I'd love to, but I'm taking a trip up to Jacksonville that weekend."

"_That _particular weekend?" she said, sounding disappointed. "Can't you get out of it?"

"Nonrefundable ticket," I lied. "But hey, listen, you should ask Mike. He really wants to go with you."

"Really?" said Jessica, looking both surprised and pleased at this. "I think I will ask him. Thanks, Edward."

I heaved a sigh of relief when she disappeared into the bus. The things I had to do to keep my sanity were ridiculous. Mr. Molina called me and then I got inside and the trip to the greenhouse began. Mr. Molina seemed to enjoy the trip a little too much for my liking, especially when he made "compost tea" for the plants.

I continued walking with the others until Bella tapped me on the shoulder and asked, "What's in Jacksonville?"

"How did you know about that?" I demanded.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, you don't answer any of mine. I mean, you don't even say 'hi' to me."

"Hi," she said.

_Well, I just waltzed right into that one. _"So, are you going to tell me how you stopped the van?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common, you can Google it."

I sighed. "Floridians. That's what's in Jacksonville." Just then I nearly tripped, but then Bella caught me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Just watch where you're going next time." She sighed angrily. "Look, I'm sorry I'm being rude all the time. I just think it's the best way."

"The best way for what?" I demanded.

Before she could reply, Mike came up to me. "Guess who's going to prom with Jessica Stanley! Dude, your advice about girls, it totally works. Now, I'm going to the prom with a hot chick!"

"Congratulations," I said, not taking my eyes off Bella, who disappeared into the crowd of students. Instead of me finding her when we got of the greenhouse, _she _found me. "Edward, listen, we shouldn't be friends."

"You really should've figured that out a little earlier," I said, letting my temper get the better of me. "I mean, why didn't you just let the van crush me and save yourself all this regret?"

She glared at me. "You think I regret saving you?"

"I can see that you do!" I said. I sighed. "I just…I don't know why."

"You don't _know _anything."

"Then why don't you tell me so I _can _know?"

Before she could reply, Alice came up to us. "Hi!" she said. "Are you going to be riding with us?"

"No," said Bella, before I could reply. "Our bus is full."

I took the hint and went on the other bus. I hated this. Bella just seemed determined to drive me up a wall. She was so confusing. One minute she hated me, the next she liked me, and now this. What was up with that?


	3. The Cold Ones

The Cold Ones

The next day at lunch, everyone at my table kept yammering on about "La Push." Whatever the heck _that _was.

"Should I know what that means?" I asked, when Angela asked me about it.

"La Push Beach down at the Quileute Rez. We're all going tomorrow," said Mike.

"Yeah, there's a big swell coming in," said Jessica.

"And I don't just surf the internet," Eric bragged.

"Eric, you stood up _once _and it was a foam board," said Jessica.

"And there's whale watching too," said Angela. "Come with us."

"It's Push, baby," said Eric. "La Push."

I laughed. "Okay, I'll go if you stop saying that."

They all laughed as I excused myself to get some fruit. I was picking out what I wanted for my salad when a voice said, "Edible art?" It was Bella. She startled me as I accidently knocked over an apple which she swiftly caught with ease. She handed me the apple, which I took with soft, "Thanks." She had a small smile on her face, but I wasn't that good of a mood at that moment.

"You know your mood swings are starting to give me whiplash," I said, as I made my way through the bar.

She sighed. "Look, Edward, I only said it'd be better if we _weren't _friends, not that I didn't _want _to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. A bit of worry crept into me. "What, are you in some kind of trouble or something?"

"No! No, no, I'm not in trouble," she said, shaking her head.

"Then what is it?"

"Look, I just mean that if you were smart, you'd stay away from me."

Gall, this girl was pushing my nerves. What was she talking about? What possible reason would I have to stay away from her if she wasn't dangerous? "Well, let's say for argument's sake that I'm not smart. Would you tell me the truth?"

"No, probably not," she admitted. "I'd rather hear your theories."

"I have considered radioactive spiders and Kryptonite."

"All super-hero stuff, right?" she said. "So, what if I'm not the heroine, what if I'm the villainess?"

"You're not," I said, "I can see what you're trying to put off, but I can see it's just to keep people away from you. It's a mask." I sighed. "Why don't we just hang out? Everybody's going to the beach. You could come with us."

She smiled, but then looked serious. "Which beach?"

"La Push."

"I don't know," she said, hesitantly.

"Is there something wrong with that beach?" I asked.

She looked around and then said, "It's just a little crowded."

When I went to La Push, people found out that I'd invited Bella and that she'd refused to come with me. Needless to say, I wasn't pleased, but I forced myself to be polite about the whole thing. I was sitting in a van with Angela, just talking. Some of us weren't going out into the water because of the sub-zero temperatures, myself included. I wasn't going to turn myself into a human popsicle and worry Charlie.

"So, I keep wondering about whether or not to ask Eric to the dance," said Angela. "I really want to, but the minute I try, I get butterflies in my stomach and then I can't do it. I keep thinking he'll turn me down for someone better. What do you think?"

"I think that you should ask him anyway," I said. "I mean, you're a strong, smart and independent woman. And I know for a fact, that he'd love to go with you."

"Really?" said Angela. "You really think so?"

I nodded.

I about to believe this whole thing was going to be boring when I spotted Janessa Black with two of her friends, Sam and Embry. "Edward!" she said, hugging me.

"Hey, Jan," I said, returning the hug. "Guys, this is my friend, Janessa Black. Janessa, this is Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Eric."

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"So, what, are you following me now?" I asked, Janessa.

"My family runs the Reservation, remember? Are you surfing?" she asked.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I'd freeze to death and worry Charlie sick if I went out into that water."

"You guys should keep Edward company. His date bailed," said Eric.

"What date?" Jessica demanded, looking alarmed.

"He invited Bella," said Mike.

"Just to be polite," I said.

"I think it's nice he invited her," said Angela. "No one invites her to anything."

"Yeah, because Cullen's a freak," said Lauren.

I glared at Lauren. Bella Cullen may be a lot of things, but a freak was not one of them, not in my book. Wait a minute; was I _defending _Bella? How could I, after how rude and cold she'd been to me since I came here?

"You've got that right," said Embry.

"You guys know her?" I asked.

"The Cullens don't come here," said Sam.

My brow wrinkled in confusion and frustration. Great, more secrets. What was it with this town and the weird? I looked at Janessa and from the look on her face, I figured she knew something. We took a walk along the beach and I asked, "What did your friends mean when they said, 'The Cullens don't come here'?"

"You caught that, huh?" she sighed. "I'm not really supposed to say anything about that."

"Hey, I can keep a secret."

She chuckled. "Really, it's just an old scary story."

"Well, I want to know."

She hesitated, but then said, "Okay, you know how the Quileute people are supposedly descended from wolves?"

"Wolves?" I repeated. "Real wolves?"

She nodded. "Yeah, well, that's the legend of our tribe."

"Okay, so what's the story about the Cullens?"

"Well, they're supposedly descended from this enemy clan. We called them 'the Cold Ones.' My great-grandfather, the chief, found them hunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different, so we made a treaty with them. If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, then we wouldn't expose what they _really_ were to the palefaces."

I frowned. "I thought they just moved here."

Janessa shrugged. "Or they moved _back_."

"So, uh, what're they really?"

"I don't know. Besides, it's just a story, Edward. Come on."

I spent the rest of the time hanging out with Janessa and her Reservation pals before the hour got late enough that I had to head home. I hadn't gotten anything else out of Janessa about the legend, so I did my own research on the internet about Quileute legends regarding the Cold Ones. I found a bookstore in Port Angelus that sold the book I needed, but now my problem was to convince Charlie to let me go up there. I decided to figure it out later and get some sleep, which I did.


	4. Port Angelus

Port Angelus

The following Monday, it was sunny—a rarity in Forks.

I kept looking for any signs of Bella during lunch, but there wasn't any. Nor were there any signs of the other Cullens.

"She's not here," said Mike, who was soaking up the sunlight. "Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullens disappear."

"What, do they just ditch?" I asked.

"No, uh, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for hiking and camping and stuff," said Jessica. "I tried that on my parents, not even close."

Just then, Eric and Angela came over to us, looking excited.

"Dude, guess who just asked me to the prom?" said Eric, sounded excited.

"Thank you, Edward," said Angela, hugging him.

"Not a problem. Congratulations, guys," I said, as I returned the hug.

"Are you sure you have to go out of town?" asked Tyler.

"Pretty sure," I said. "It's a family thing. Unless something comes up, I'll probably be heading out."

"Okay," said Jessica. "Well, we should go shopping in Port Angeles before all the good outfits get cleaned out."

"I _hate _shopping," said Mike. "I've got an idea, why don't you girls get your dresses while Edward and Eric and I get other stuff and meet you at Bella Italia? So, what do you say, Edward? Want to come?"

"Yeah, sure," I said. "I wanted to get something at the bookstore there anyway."

Well, that solved some of my problems. Once I told Charlie I was planning on heading up to Port Angeles with my friends, he was willing to give me permission to go. Once in Port Angeles, Eric, Mike and I spent half an hour picking out tuxedoes—even though I wasn't going to the prom—and then hung out in an action shop before I headed to the bookstore at last.

Thankfully, the bookstore was small and I was able to find what I was looking for easily. Once I found it, I paid for the book and then headed out. It was colder, so it'd gotten dark quicker. This only made me a little nervous as I walked down the path and tried to find my way around. I got lost quickly and I felt a little uncomfortable when I saw a bunch of drunkards looking at me. I was a guy and wasn't defenseless, but I wasn't stupid enough to go near them. I turned the other way, but I was followed and surrounded by the drunkards. They kept coming near me. "Don't touch me," I snarled.

But they ignored me as I knocked one guy out, hit another with pepper gas, swung another over my shoulder and then kicked another in the stomach. That seemed to only make them angrier, but before either of us could do anything else, a silver Volvo—_Bella's _Volvo—revved its way into view and scared off some of the guys.

She got out of the car and she was furious. Her topaz eyes were blazing with anger like I've never seen before. "Get in the car," she ordered.

"I can handle this. I'm not leaving you alone!" I said.

"Don't argue with me!" she yelled. "Just do it!"

For a moment, I considered protesting, but the look in her eyes told me that do that would prove fatal on my part. So, I obeyed her and got inside the car. I watched in shock and amazement as she let out a growl that made the drunks back off and then she got in the car and sped off.

She was gripping the steering wheel so hard her knucklers were paler than usual. "I should rip those guys' heads off," she said.

"No, you shouldn't," I said, praying she wouldn't.

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking!"

"And you do?" I demanded.

"It's not hard to guess," she stammered. I didn't know if I should believe that. The look in her eyes told me she _did_ know. My mind was burning with questions. Had she really heard their thoughts? But if she did, how was that even possible?

"Can we talk about something else?" she said. "Distract me so I won't turn around."

I didn't know what to say to calm her down. I'd never see anyone so angry before in my entire life. "Uh, you should put your seatbelt on," I stammered, realizing how stupid that must've sounded.

She laughed hysterically. "You should put _your _seatbelt on." After a moment, she pulled over to the side of the road and shut her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "Edward, please, just distract me until I calm down or I'm going to get us both killed."

She sounded desperate, so I said, "Did you know that the guys have been asking me for dating advice? They think every girl's going to ask me to the prom and they'll be left dateless next month, even though I'm just the new guy."

I could see the edges of her mouth turning into a slight smile. "Really?" she said. "And what'd you tell them?"

"I said I wasn't planning on going to the prom and gave them some tips. I even told Jessica and Angela that Mike and Tyler wanted to go with them without mentioning they'd come to me for advice so I wouldn't embarrass them."

"You're really sweet, you know that," she said, as she took a deep, shuddering breath and opened her eyes.

"I know," I said. I put my hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed it. "Hey, it's all right. I'm fine. It's okay."

She just nodded and said, "Thank you for calming me," and then started her car again. She drove off and asked where I was meeting the others. Despite our intentions, we arrived at the restaurant just as everyone else was leaving.

"Hey, guys, I am so sorry," I said.

"Edward, where were you? We left you messages," said Angela.

"We would've waited, but we were starving," said Jessica.

"It's my fault," said Bella, as she came into view. "Edward and I ran into each other got talking and I kept him from dinner on accident. I'm sorry. I'll make sure he gets something to eat and take him home later. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," said Eric.

"We totally understand," said Mike.

I mentally groaned. They thought I was on a _date _with Bella, which I wasn't. What was with these people and jumping to conclusions? Was it something in the water or were they all whacks?

"Edward, would you mind?" Bella asked.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "No, I wouldn't mind. I'll pay."

She nodded and we went inside. We got a little table to ourselves in a corner. The waitress came quickly and I ordered some spaghetti and a Sprite for myself. Bella declined any food or drink for herself. None of us said a word until I began twirling my spaghetti noodles around my fork.

"You're really not going to eat anything?" I asked, eyeing her.

"No, I'm on a special diet," she said.

I inhaled sharply. I was getting sick and tired of this. "It's not that I don't appreciate what you've done, but really, you've got to give me some answers."

"Uh, yes, no. To get to the other side. 1.77245…"

"I don't want to know what the square root of Pi is," I interrupted.

"You knew that?" she asked.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"I didn't."

I sighed and grabbed my jacket. "Alright." If she wasn't going to talk to me, I didn't have to hang around. I pulled out some money from my pocket and was prepared to just pay for my meal and leave.

"Wait, don't go," she said. She sighed and turned her head, as though she was struggling with something, but what?

I sat back down. "Did you follow me?"

"I…I feel very protective of you."

Yeah, I'd seen that for myself. "So, you followed me," I said. It wasn't a question.

"I was _trying _to keep a distance unless you needed my help and then I heard what those-those _scumbags _were thinking and I just—"

"Wait," I interrupted. "You're telling me you heard what they were _thinking?_ So, what, you're telepathic?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. "I can hear the thoughts of everyone in this room—apart from yours." She looked at each customer as she listed off their thoughts. "There's money, sex, money, sex, cat, and then you—nothing. It's very frustrating."

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked, without thinking. Then I buried my face in my hands as we both laughed. "Heaven help me. You tell me you're telepathic and then I ask you if something's wrong with me."

"Yeah, you're weird," she said, laughing. Then she exhaled and looked upset.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore."

"Then don't," I said, softly.

She just shut her eyes and didn't look at me as I finished up my meal, paid and then headed out again. We drove in silence for a long time until the heat became a problem for me. "Okay, I'm warm enough." Bella and I both reached for the dial at the same time, and as our hands touched, I realized how cold her hand was. It was like ice. "Your hand is so cold," I said, as I looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, not taking her eyes off the road. "I'm just fine."

Then she frowned as several police cars caught our attention. They were outside the station. Charlie's car was still there, along with another I recognized, Dr. Cullen—Carlisle's car. "What's going on? What's your father doing here?"

"I don't know," she said. "I'm going to pull in."

We got out just as Carlisle did.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" asked Bella.

He sighed. "Waylon Forge was found in a boat out near his place. I just examined the body. It looks like an animal got to him."

"Oh, my gosh," I murmured. "He's gone? I just spoke to him last week! Was it the same animal that got that security guard?"

"I believe so," said Carlisle. "Edward, your father's pretty broken up about this. Waylon was close friend of his. I think Charlie needs you."

"Yeah, sure," I said. I turned to Bella. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," she said, nodding. "See you."

I went inside and found my dad sitting by a desk. "Dad," I said.

"Edward."

"Dad, I'm so sorry."

Charlie sighed. "I've known Waylon going on thirty years. I can't believe he's gone." He took my hand, which I'd been resting on his shoulder. "Don't worry; we're going to find this thing. In the meantime, you watch yourself, okay?"

"I will, I promise." I tugged at his sleeve. "Come on, I'll drive you home. I'll make some hot chocolate and steak and stay up with you tonight while watching recordings of the game we missed last week."

"Thanks son," he said. "I appreciate it."


	5. Questions and Answers

Questions and Answers

Charlie was pretty upset about Waylon's death and ended up falling asleep near midnight. He kept telling me I didn't have to do this, but I told him it was fine. Besides, my mind was keeping me awake with thoughts of Bella and the two "animal caused" deaths. After I put Charlie to bed, I read the book I'd bought and then did some research on the internet on my suspicions.

Before long, I found stories telling of the Cold Ones. There were stories that spoke of the Cold Ones with immortality, unusual speed, strength, pale and flawless beauty, who never went out into the sunlight, and that they drank blood and nothing else. All of it pointed to one thing. I couldn't believe it, but it was the truth. Bella and her family were not human.

I barely slept that night and the next day in the school parking lot, it only took me one look to get Bella's attention. I spoke no words, but my eyes and face told her, _I know what you are, Isabella. _When I was sure I had her full attention, I walked into the woods and waited until I was sure she'd followed and was behind me.

"You're impossibly fast and strong, your skin is pale-white and ice-cold, your eyes change color, and sometimes you talk like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out into the sunlight. How old are you, Bella?"

"Seventeen," she whispered.

"How long have you _been _seventeen?"

"A while," she admitted.

I let go of a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "I know what you are."

There was a moment's silence, before she said, "Say it. Say it out loud. Say it."

"Vampire," I said, finally.

"Are you afraid?" she asked.

I turned around and finally faced her. "No," I said, almost surprised to realize that I truly wasn't. "Not of you."

"Then ask me the most basic question," she said. "What do we eat?"

I knew where she was going with this, but I shook my head. "You won't hurt me."

She kept looking at me with an unreadable expression until she grabbed my hand and started pulling me through the forest.

"Where're we going?" I asked.

"Up the mountain," she said. "Out of the cloudbank. You need to see what I look like in the sunlight." She then grabbed and we sped up so fast I almost couldn't breathe. Then she stopped and put me down as she began shedding her jacket and long sleeve shirt, revealing a tank top underneath it. "This is why we don't show ourselves in the sunlight. People would know we're different."

She had her back to me but then she turned around and revealed her skin. It wasn't burning; it was _sparkling _in the sunlight. "This is what I am," she said.

I gasped in shock. "It's like diamonds," I murmured. "You're so beautiful."

"Beautiful," she scoffed. "This is the skin of a _killer_, Edward." She grabbed her clothes and started walking off again. I followed her, determined. I was _not _going to lose her again, not like this. "I'm a killer," she repeated.

"I don't believe that."

"That's because you believe the lie. It's camouflage. I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in—my voice, my face, even my _smell_. As if I would need any of that," she said, before speeding off and reappearing on top of me. "As if you could out run me!" She ran again and appeared before me. "As if you could fight me off!" She yanked a tree root of the ground like it was nothing. "I'm designed to kill."

"I don't care," I told her. I honestly didn't. I only cared about her.

"I've killed people before."

"It doesn't matter. Not to me."

She looked at me if she couldn't believe what I was saying. I couldn't blame her. Then her voice seemed to crack as she said, "I wanted to kill you. I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life."

I got closer to her and looked straight into her eyes. "I trust you."

"Don't," she said, shaking her head.

"I'm here. I trust you," I said, as I got closer.

She was shaking for a moment before speeding off and appearing on the rock above me. "My family, we're different from others of our kind. We only feed on animals. We've learned to control our thirst. But it's _you_, your scent; it's like a drug to me. You're like my own personal brand of heroin." She sped off again and this time, she was in a lower part of the tree. I went near her.

"Why did you hate me so much we met?" I asked.

"I did. Only for making me want you so badly. I still don't know if I can control myself. And that scares me."

"Don't be scared," I said, as I climbed up and got closer to her. "I know you can control yourself."

We were inches away from each other before she got down and I joined her. She sounded almost broken as she said, "I can't read your mind." She turned around and near pinned me to the enormous tree trunk. "You have to tell me what you're thinking."

"Okay, now I am a little scared," I admitted.

She pulled away. "Good," she said, before sitting down.

"Bella…" I murmured. I sighed. "I'm thinking of you and how you'll never fully know how much you mean to me."

"You can't mean that," she said, quietly. "I'm dangerous. I can't ever lose control of my thirst, especially not around you."

"I _can_ mean it and I _do._"

A tear slid down her cheek and that confused me as I gently wiped it away with the pad of my thumb. "I thought vampires couldn't cry."

"We usually can't. It's another one of my gifts," she said. "It makes me seem human to the public and it makes me feel less of a monster."

"Bella," I whispered, hating how broken she was. "Listen to me. I've known a lot of monsters in my life, so trust me when I say you are no monster. I'm not afraid of you. I'm only afraid of losing you. I feel like you're going to disappear."

She looked at me and sniffled from her tears. "You don't know how I've waited for you." She sighed as she pressed my warm hand against her cold cheek. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

I didn't have to have her powers to hear what she thought. _What a stupid lamp. What a sick masochist lion_. I didn't care about she was. I only cared about _her_. I cupped her face before I held her close to me. She hesitated, but then relaxed in my arms and let me hold her for several long moments she cried. When she was done crying, I gave her a handkerchief and took her hand and started walking away.

"Where're we going?" she asked.

"Just follow me," I told her.

We eventually came to a beautiful grassy meadow surrounded by trees and filled with beautiful blooming flowers. "Edward, I love it. It's beautiful," Bella murmured.

"It's ours," I said.

I lost track of the time as we lay together talking and just being near one another. Occasionally, the sun would come out of the clouds and make Bella's skin sparkle, but it only made her more beautiful to me. When it grew dark, I pulled Bella close and caressed her cheek. "I love you, Bella," I whispered.

"I love you too, Edward," she said.

She kissed my cheek before we stood up and then headed in different directions. She went to her house and I went to mine. Of three things I was absolutely positive. First, Bella was a vampire. Second, there was a side of her that thirsted for my blood and I didn't know how dominate that part could be. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

The next day, Bella picked me up for school, even though I told her I'd be more than happy to pick _her_ up. We kept taking turns answering questions. What's your favorite gemstone, movie, season, and all that stuff. She loved emeralds because they were the color of my eyes and I preferred topazes because they reminded me of hers. I made a mental note to get her something with emeralds on it soon.

When arrived at school, holding hands and appearing as a couple, everyone started staring and gossiping about how the reclusive, yet gorgeous Isabella Cullen and the handsome yet klutzy Edward Swan got together—Bella's words, not mine.

"Wow," she said; when we got out. "Everyone's staring at us. Not that I'm not used to it, mind you, but still."

"Not that guy, he just looked," I said, chuckling.

She shrugged. "Well, I'm breaking all the rules now, anyway, since I am officially going to Tartarus."

"You are not," I said, as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "You're staying with me until I say otherwise."

She laughed and wrapped her arm around my waist as we went on talking. After school, we went near some cliffs and it was my turn for questions, so I talked to her about her vampireism.

"So, does a person have to be dying to become like you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, that's just Carlisle. He'd never do this to someone who had another choice."

"So, how long have you been like this?"

"I was born in 1901. My birth name was Isabella Marie Mason. My life was simple, quiet, ordinary most of the time. Some would say I was a trouble magnet. Danger always seemed to find me. But nothing really happened until I was seventeen years old. An epidemic hit in 1918. It killed my parents and it almost took me. Carlisle found me dying of Spanish Influenza. He asked me if I wanted to live and when I told him yes, he changed me. I was in pain for three days. The venom was excruciating as it worked its way through my system." She closed her eyes, as if remembering dark times. I squeezed her hand and this kept her going. "When I woke up, I was changed into a vampire. But what I'd gone through was nothing to Carlisle's pain. Not many of us have the restraint to do what he did to me and my family."

"Why? What was so impressive about it?" I asked.

"When we taste human blood, a sort of frenzy begins and it's almost impossible to stop."

"But Carlisle did," I pointed. "And so did you."

"Only because I realized I didn't want to kill anymore. I don't want to be a monster. I decided I wanted to be more like Carlisle. He's like a father to me. What he did, I'll never be able to do. But he did it me first, then to his wife, Esme, and then Rosalie and then Emmet. Alice and Jasper were already changed when we found them."

"Wow," I said.

She nodded. "Yeah, wow. My family, we think of ourselves as vegetarians, right, because we only survive on the blood of animals, but it's like a human living only on tofu. It keeps you strong and alive, but you're never fully satisfied. It wouldn't be like drinking _your _blood for instance."

I chuckled, but then turned serious. "Bella, was it other vampires that killed Waylon?"

She nodded. "There are others out there and not all of them share our beliefs. We run into them from time to time."

"Is the rest of your family telepathic, like you?"

She shook her head. "No, that's just me. Sometimes, when someone's changed, they gain a mental power. Other times, some quality from their human life is transformed into something greater than it was. Jasper's an empath, he can feel and control the emotions of others. Alice is psychic; she sometimes gets visions of the future."

"I'll be she saw me coming."

Bella hesitated. "Alice's visions are subjective. I mean, the future can always change, right?" she said.

"Yeah," I said, wondering just Alice had seen that would make Bella worry so much. I stood up. "Come on."

"All out of questions?" she asked.

I'd asked about everything possible about Bella's vampire life. Everything about vampires was a myth—garlic, holy water, stakes through the heart, sunlight, sleep, turning into a bat—just everything. I'd even asked her about her past life and about her other interests. There was more I wanted to know, but I was satisfied for now.

"Nope," I said. "But I'm okay for now. It's your turn."

She smiled and then asked me about everything she didn't know—from my past, my interests, and what I was planning to do with my life. I answered all her questions to the best of my ability before I had to head home.

The next day, I was outside washing my car while listening to my music when Bella suddenly appeared and startled me. She'd jumped onto the top of my car and was getting down from the roof.

"Okay, could you _act _human? I mean, I've got neighbors and I don't think my dad would be pleased if he knew my girlfriend was a vampire."

"Sorry," she said, smiling. "I'm going to take you to my place tomorrow. My family really wants to meet you."

"They want to meet me," I repeated. Oh, this could go south very easily. "So, think they'll approve of me?"

Bella laughed. "So, you're worried, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't like you?"

I nodded and we both laughed.

"Okay, listen. I may not be Alice, but I know that while Rosalie may not really approve of my choice, everyone else will be, especially when they get to know you like I have," said Bella. "I promise." She reached over and got the dent of out my car. Then her face darkened as Billy and Janessa Black approached in their car.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just a complication," she said, shaking her head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Billy and Janessa had come to watch the game. I knew this, but just to tease, I said, "Hey, come to visit your truck?"

Janessa laughed. "Looks good," she said. "I see you got that dent out."

"Yeah," I said, not wanting to tell her of Bella.

"Actually, we came to visit your flat-screen," said Billy. "It's the First Mariners game of the season. Plus, Janessa here keeps bugging me about seeing you okay."

Janessa seemed to blush as she said, "Thanks a lot, Dad."

"Just keeping it real, honey," said Billy.

I shook my head at them as Charlie came out and I helped carry in the drinks and fish-fry. They talked about the Waylon Case and every time it came up, I listened. Charlie couldn't know the murderers were vampires without knowing Bella's secret and I worried that he would get hurt. Thankfully, the rest of the night went on peacefully and the next day, Bella came by to pick me up to meet her family.

On the way there, she warned me that Jasper was still having trouble controlling his thirst for human blood. She also added that if he did, she'd protect me. I just told her it probably wouldn't come to that, but thanked her for warning me. When we arrived at the gorgeous house, I got out quickly and held open the door for Bella. She even let me help her with her jacket inside.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," I said, smiling. I gazed at the house. "Wow. This is amazing. It's light and open, you know?"

"You were expecting coffins and dudgeons and a moat?" she asked, amused.

"No," I said, chuckling. "Not the moat."

She laughed. "This is the one place where we don't have to hide. Where we can just be ourselves and not worry." A noise made her frown and groan. "I _told _them not to do this. But do they listen to me? No."

I followed her to the kitchen where her family was cooking some huge meal. I mentally winced. Now I knew why she was upset. I'd already eaten because I didn't think they'd have supplies for a human.

"Edward," said a red-haired female vampire, smiling. "We're making _Italiano _for you."

"Edward, this is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes," said Bella.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time," said Carlisle, smiling.

"I hope you're hungry," said Esme.

"I'm starving," I lied.

"He already ate," said Bella.

There was silence and then the bowl Rosalie was holding shattered in a million pieces. But she didn't take any notice of it. She just sighed angrily and said, "Perfect. We went to all this for nothing."

I began to feel uncomfortable and sighed. "I knew you didn't eat. So, I was just trying to be polite. I apologize if I've offended you."

"You didn't," Esme assured me. "You've been very thoughtful and considerate, Edward. Thank you."

"Just ignore Rosalie, I do," Bella said.

"Yeah," said Rosalie, angrily. "Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us, including him."

"I would _never _tell anyone anything," I assured them.

"She knows that," said Carlisle.

"Yeah, well, the problem is you two have gone public now so…" Emmet was cut off by Esme, who said, "Emmet."

"No, he should know," said Rosalie, not taking her eyes off me. "The _entire family _will be implicated if this ends badly."

"Badly, as in I would become the meal."

A few of them laughed and then Alice and Jasper came in, balancing perfectly on a slim tree branch until they walked in through the open window. "Hi, Edward," she said. "I'm Alice." And then she hugged me before pulling back. "Oh, you _do _smell good."

I didn't know what to say. Fortunately, Bella said it for me. "Alice, what are you doing?" she asked.

"It's okay. Edward and I are going to be great friends," said Alice, smiling.

I just nodded and then I noticed Jasper's eyes on me. I remembered what Bella had told me about his thirst and she slipped her hand into mine. Everyone else noticed where I was looking too.

"Sorry," said Carlisle. "Jasper's our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Jasper, sounding almost forced.

"It's okay, Jasper," said Alice. "You won't hurt him."

I didn't know what else to do. Bella, however, did. She looked at her family oddly and then turned to me. "All right, I'm going take you on a tour of the rest of the house. Excuse us, please."

"Nice meeting you," I said, as I walked away with Bella.

"Was that as weird for you as it was for me?" she asked.

"Ah…" I shrugged. "It was okay."

She chuckled and led me to a room with enormous glass windows. There was a piano, CDs, books, and a lot of expensive other stuff Charlie and I could never afford. But my eyes were on the piano.

"You play?" I asked.

"Just a little," she said. "Do you?"

I nodded.

"Will you play for me?"

"Only if you play afterwards."

"Deal."

I took my notes from my pocket and began playing a beautiful melody that had Bella mesmerized until I stopped.

"That's where it ends?" she asked, looking disappointed.

"There's where I'm _stuck_," I corrected.

"I'm stuck too," she said, as she put out her own notes. "You inspired me to write this. I just can't figure out the last bit."

"Likewise," I said. "What say we work together for a while?"

She nodded. "I'd love to."

We worked together until we ended up combining our music to form what we called Our Lullaby. It sounded perfect and we would've continued playing the rest of the day if we didn't have other plans. She showed me the rest of her room and told me about her CD collection. She and I mainly liked the same music—classical. To be more specific, Debussy's _Clare De Lune_.

When she turned on the CD, we ended up dancing together and were so closer I could've kissed her, but she just rested her head on my chest. I wasn't too bad of a dancer, but Bella was perfect. We went on talking until she said she had something planned for me. Before I could ask what, she grabbed me and put me on her shoulders and then she leapt out of the window and latched onto a tree.

She didn't stop leaping or jumping until we were at the highest point on a _very _tall pine tree miles from her home. The view was simply amazing. I couldn't believe this. I laughed when we were in the tree.

"What?" she asked.

"This isn't real. This kind of stuff just doesn't exist," I said.

"It does in my world," she said, smiling.

I had one of the best times of my life that day and I never wanted it to end. As long as I was with Bella, I could do anything and I was happier than I had ever been in my entire life. I could see Bella felt the same way.

A couple of days later, it was sunny, which meant no Bella. Charlie and I were eating at the diner that night. I had just pulled in and gotten out of my car when Jessica Stanley had approached me.

"Hey, Edward," she said. "So, uh, you and Isabella, huh? That's…I don't like it. Not that I'm jealous or anything, but she looks at you like you're something to eat."

I laughed. _If only you knew how right you are, Jessica,_ I thought. Aloud, I said, "Well, thanks, but I think I'll be okay."

I went inside and sat beside Charlie in our usual booth.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"I ordered you the spinach salad, I hope that's okay."

I nodded. "You should order one for yourself sometime. Cut back on all that steak," I joked. Steak was Charlie's weakness and I knew he'd never give it up.

"I'm as healthy as a horse, Edward. Don't worry about me."

The waitress, Cora, stood by our table. "Say, Chief, boys want to know. Did you find anything by Queets River today?"

I held my breath as Charlie answered, "Yeah, we found a bare human footprint. But whoever it was seems to be headed east, so Kitsap County sheriff is going to take over from here on."

"Okay. I just hope they catch him fast."

I released my breath. So, the vampire was leaving town. Good. Any vampire that didn't accept the Cullens' diet could disappear off the face of the earth for all I cared. Anyone that heartless could.

"Looks like your friends are flagging you," said Charlie.

I looked out the window to see Jessica goofing around with the others. I rolled my eyes. Didn't she ever take a hint? Charlie, however, just looked amused. "It's okay if you want to go join them. I'm just going to turn in early anyway."

"Me too," I said.

"Edward, it's Friday night! Go hang out. Besides, it looks like the Stanley girl's got a big smile for you anyway."

"Yeah, she's a good buddy," I said.

"What about any of these other yahoos in town? Anybody interest you?"

"We're talking about girls now?"

"Edward, seriously."

I sighed. "Well, Jessica's a good friend and all, but I'm taken."

"Oh, already taken. I see. And who's the lucky girl you've failed to introduce to me?"

"Bella Cullen."

"Bella Cullen?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow. "When did this happen?"

"A while ago. It just happened. I haven't introduced her yet because things have been a little busy, you know? Things are going pretty well between us. She introduced me to her family the other day."

"Oh, really? Well, how'd that go?"

I shrugged. "It was fine. Everyone but her sister, Rosalie, likes me. When she saw me and Bella together, I thought she'd tear me to bits."

Charlie laughed. "She's probably just feeling protective of her little sister. Don't worry about it. She'll come around. But are you sure you want to turn in early tonight if you've got a girlfriend hanging out for you?"

"Bella's out camping with her family today and besides I've got some work I wanted to finish anyway."

"That reminds me. How's that music piece of yours coming along? Still stuck?"

"No, I finished it up with Bella."

"Nice." He sighed. "I just feel like I leave you alone too much. You should be around other people."

"I am. I hang out with my friends and I'm with Bella nearly all the time. Besides, I don't mind being alone. It's okay."

He nodded.

Later that night, after I finished my work, my mother called.

"So, how's the baseball going?" I asked.

"Oh, Phil's working so hard. You know, spring training. We're looking for a house to rent in case things become more permanent. You'd like Jacksonville, Edward."

"Yeah?" I said. Once, I would've gone to Jacksonville in a heartbeat, but now I couldn't. Bella was here and she could never live in a place like that. "Well, I'm really liking Forks, Mom."

"What?"

"Forks is growing on me."

"Could a girl have anything to do with that?"

"Uh, yeah, actually."

"I _knew_ it. Tell me _everything_. So, what is she? Prom Queen? Quiet and bookish? I'll bet she's smart. Is she smart?"

Before I could answer, a thump startled me. I looked and saw _Bella _standing in my room. I didn't know how to react considering I was bare-chested and wearing only a pair of pajama pants and she was in a short-sleeved shirt and cargo pants. "Mom, I'll call you back later. Something's come up." I hung up the phone and turned my attention to Bella, who was sitting on my bed beside me, looking amused and embarrassed. "How'd you get in here?" I asked.

"The window," she said. "I've only been coming in the last couple of months. I like watching you sleep. It's kind of fascinating to me."

I shook my head at her. "Why am I not surprised? Do I say much in my sleep?"

"You said my name a lot and sometimes you talk about your parents or your music."

"Ah. Bella?"

"I've always wanted to try one thing ever since I first saw you all that time ago. Just stay very still and don't move." We inched closer together until we closed the gap between us and her cold lips met my warm ones. Within just a few moments, we were deepening the kiss. I had my hands in her hair and her arms were around my neck until I bit the inside of my bottom lip and she yanked free and was on the other side of the room. "Stop it," she said, looking afraid and worried.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's not you. I'm stronger than I thought," she said, as she gripped her sleeves.

"Yeah, we both are," I said.

She turned away. "I can't ever lose control with you."

I got out of bed and put my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't go. It's all right. I'm fine. Stay here. Please?"

She hesitated, but then nodded. "Okay. I'll stay."

I got under the covers and scooted over for her on bed. She sat beside me as we talked into the night and even shared a few more kisses until I began to fall asleep. Before succumbing to my mortal slumber, I wrapped my arm around her waist and felt her placed her head and arm on my blanket-covered chest.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered.


	6. Baseball

Baseball

The next day, I was going out to play baseball with the Cullens—or rather be their umpire. I knew if I tried to actually _play _with seven strong vampires, I'd be in the hospital with some broken limbs. Now I just had to tell Charlie about it. He was fiddling with his rifle as I handed him another drink. "I've got a date with Bella Cullen tonight," I said.

"Okay," said Charlie. "What're you doing tonight?"

"She invited me to play baseball with her family."

"I thought you hated baseball."

"I thought you liked the Cullens," I shot back. I sighed. "Dad, please, she's right outside."

"Right now?" said Charlie. "She is?"

"Yeah, she wanted to meet you officially."

"All right," said Charlie, as he cocked his rifle. "Bring her in."

"Dad, _please_, just be nice to her. She _really _means a lot to me."

Charlie moved his fingers around his head in a halo movement. I sighed again and rolled my eyes as I went to bring in Bella, who'd clearly overheard everything due to her vampire hearing, much to my embarrassment. I brought her into the kitchen.

"Chief Swan," she said. "I wanted to formally introduce myself. I'm Isabella Cullen. Please, just call me Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella," said Charlie, shaking her hand.

"Edward won't be out too late tonight," she said.

"Isn't it his job to make sure you're okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bella's just a little protective," I said. "We're just going to play baseball with her family. We'll take good care of each other, I promise."

Charlie nodded. "All right. Well, have fun."

I nodded and once we were out by my car, I said, "I'm sorry about that."

"It could've been worse," said Bella. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay. So, since when do vampires play baseball?"

"Well, it is the American pastime," she said, as she put a baseball cap on my head. "And there's a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play. You'll see why."

We eventually arrived at the field where we'd be playing. Esme took me over to her side. "I'm glad you're here. We need an umpire."

"She thinks we cheat," said Emmet.

"I _know _you cheat," said Esme. "Just call them as you see them, Edward."

"Okay," I said, nodding.

When the thunderstorm hit, Alice was pitching, Rosalie was hitting and Bella was catching. Alice tossed the ball and Rosalie hit it so hard I could see why the thunder was needed. Rosalie started running around the field before Bella came back with the ball. It looked like a home run, but Bella was fast—I knew that for myself. When Bella and the ball came back, it was a little too late for Rosalie who'd just barely skidded in. Esme looked to me for judgment and I said, "You're out."

"Out!" shouted Emmet. "Whoa!"

Rosalie gave me the look of death as she stepped aside.

"Babe, come on, it's just a game," said Emmet.

"Nice kitty," said Carlisle.

_You really know how to make a guy feel welcome, Rosalie, _I thought. The game went on and it was actually pretty exciting. I couldn't help but laugh a bit when Bella and Emmet both tried to grab the ball after Carlisle's pitch and knocked into each other. Emmet even climbed a tree and leapt into the air to catch one of the balls, which was impressive. It was the most fun I'd had in years, but it didn't last. The game ceased when three nomads, human-drinking vampires came into view.

There was a blond man, a black guy with dreadlocks and a redheaded scary-looking woman. I knew they'd killed Waylon and the security guard. Unlike the Cullens, _these _vampires started to worry me and they worried the Cullens. Alice explained that they were leaving, but then they'd heard the game and had decided to investigate. We tried to leave, but was too late.

Bella clung to me, as if she was afraid for me. I squeezed her hand to reassure her I'd be all right. "I'm sorry I brought you here, I'm so sorry," she murmured.

"It's all right. It's not your fault," I whispered.

"Please, just be quiet and stay behind us," she said.

I nodded and did as she told me. I watched the nomads out of the corner of my eye. The black one held up the ball. "I believe this belongs to you." He tossed the ball and Carlisle caught it as he said, "Thank you."

"I'm Laurent. This is James and Victoria."

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family. I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us."

"Our apologies," said Laurent. "We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby."

"Really?" said Laurent. "Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through."

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east," said Victoria, smugly. "You should be safe."

"Thank you," said Carlisle.

"So, could you use three more players?" Laurent asked. "Come on, just one game."

Carlisle nodded. "Sure. Why not? Some of us were leaving anyway. You could take their place. We'll bat first. "

"I'm the one with the wicked curveball," said Victoria, as she caught the ball Carlisle threw at her.

"Oh, I think we can handle that," said Jasper.

This seemed to excite Laurent and Victoria, but James's eyes never left my face. That worried me and Bella as we began slowly walking away. We could've left and everything would've been fine if I hadn't been upwind when the breeze blew my scent towards James's nose. He inhaled deeply.

"You brought a snack," he said, as he made his way towards me. But the Cullens blocked him off and were in defense positions.

"The boy is with us," Carlisle snarled. "I think it best if you leave."

"I can see the game is over," said Laurent. "We'll go now. James, Victoria, go _now_."

They left, but I wasn't out of danger yet. Bella got me inside of her car and then we began speeding off as fast as the car could go. "What, now he's coming after me?" I demanded, as Bella drove.

"Listen to me, James is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession," said Bella. "I read his mind. My reaction on the field set him off. I just made this his most exciting game ever. He's never going to stop!"

"What do we do?" I demanded.

"We have to kill him. Rip him apart and burn the pieces."

"Where're we going?"

"Away from Forks. We'll get a ferry to Vancouver."

"What about my dad? What about Charlie? I have to go home. You have to take me home, Bella!"

"I know how you feel, but you can't go home, Edward! He's just going to trace your scent there. It's the first place he's going to look!"

"And my father could be his next victim! Bella, please, he could get killed because of me!" I begged. "I have to do something!"

She sighed in frustration and she handed me her cell phone. "Call him. Tell him _anything. _Just don't tell him everything."

I sighed and dialed the house number as fast as I could. There was just the answering machine. I remembered Charlie was going to Billy's place tonight. I called Billy's and got Janessa Black on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jan, it's me. Listen, is my dad there?"

"Yeah, he's here watching videos with my dad. Do you want me to get him?"

"No, just give him a message for me. Tell him I have to leave town for a while, but I'll be back as soon as I can and tell him not to worry and that I love him."

"You're leaving? Wait, why? What's going on? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"I can't explain any further. Just give him my message for me, please!"

"I will, but Edward—"

"Good-bye, Janessa," I interrupted, as I hung up the phone. I could only hope that nothing would happen to Charlie until James was taken care of.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," said Bella.

"It's not your fault," I assured her. "He's safe. That's all that matters."

My dad was safe, for now. But would I ever be safe again? I saw myself losing everything I loved as we drove past my house and the diner where my friends were. Could I really do this? Bella was silent as we drove to her house and got in the living room where the other Cullens were waiting for us, and so was Laurent.

"Wait," said Carlisle, when Bella let out a snarl. "He came to warn us about James."

"This isn't my fight and I've grown tired of his games," said Laurent. "But he's got unparalleled sense, absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. And the woman, Victoria, don't underestimate her. She's as dangerous as a viper, if not more." And with that, he left.

We headed down to the garage. Jasper was already worried. "I've had to fight our kind before," he said. "They're not easy to kill."

"But not impossible," Emmet pointed out. "We'll tear him apart and burn the pieces."

"I don't relish the thought of killing another creature, even a sadistic one like James," said Carlisle, as he grabbed some things.

"What if he kills one of us first?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm going to run Edward south," said Bella. "Can you lead the tracker away from here?"

"No, Bella, James knows you'd never leave Edward. He'll follow you," said Carlisle.

"I'll go with Edward," said Alice. "Jasper and I will drive him south. I'll keep him safe, Bella, I promise."

"No, I'm not leaving!" I said, loudly. "I'm not leaving Bella."

"Edward, as much I would rather not do this, we have to," said Bella. "They're right. We can lead James away. And if we don't, then he'll track you down and kill you."

"And he could do the same to you!" I protested.

"Edward," she said, gently yet sternly. "You have to go."

I sighed as I realized I was fighting a losing battle. The Cullens were all in danger and it was because of me. "Bella, I never should've come near you. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No, it's _James's_ fault, not yours," she said, firmly. She kept her hands on my shoulders. "Please, just listen to me. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again, I promise. I just found you; I'm not going to lose you and nor will you lose me."

I nodded and my throat choked up. I didn't know if I was ever going to see her again after this. "Bella, whatever happens to me, just remember that you are my life to me and you always will be."

"And you're mine," she murmured. "When everything's done, I'm going to come back and get you, I promise."

We kissed once more before she got me into Alice and Jasper's car.


	7. A Dangerous Choice

A Dangerous Choice

Alice and Jasper and I drove out of Forks. I called my mother twice to let her know I'd left, but I was safe. Charlie also left me two messages asking for an explanation, but I just texted him back saying that I had to go and I'd be okay and home soon enough. I kept thinking of Bella, how worried I was about her and how much I missed her. I prayed that somehow this would all just be a distant nightmare soon.

We eventually arrived at a hotel in Phoenix and waited anxiously for any sign that James was dead. A phone call, a vision, anything. While at the hotel, Alice told me something she'd seen before I came to Forks and needlessly to say, I was shocked. The hours seemed to pass like years before I heard Alice gasp.

"What is it? What do you see?" Jasper asked.

"The tracker, he's just changed course," said Alice.

"Where will it take him, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Mirrors," she said. "A room full of mirrors."

Jasper handed her a piece of paper and some black chalk, which she used to draw the room she'd envisioned.

"Bella said the visions weren't always certain," I said, confused.

"Alice sees the course people are on while they're on it," Jasper explained. "If they change their minds; then the vision changes."

"Okay, so the course that the tracker's on now is a ballet studio?"

"You've been here before?" asked Alice.

"I watched an old friend take lessons in a ballet studio years ago. There was a room with an arch and mirrors just like that."

"Was your friend's school here in Phoenix?" asked Jasper.

"Yes," I said, just as my phone rang. I answered. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But we lost the tracker," she said. "Victoria's still in the area. Rosalie and Esme are going back to Forks to protect your father. I'm coming to get you. Then you and I are going to go somewhere alone. And the others will keep hunting. I told you, I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again."

"I know," I said. "Just watch yourself. I love you."

"I love you too."

And then I hung up my phone as Alice and Jasper went downstairs to check us out and leave. I hurriedly packed my things, but then my phone rang again. It was my mother. She'd finally gotten my messages. I answered it.

"Hey, Mom, I'm glad you got my message. What're you doing home?"

"Edward, Edward, Edward, where are you?"

"Mom, what's going on? I'm fine," I said, confused. The next person who spoke sent a chill down my spine.

"Forks High School doesn't protect its students' privacy very well. It was just too easy for Victoria to find your previous address. It's a nice house you have here. I was prepared to wait for you, but then your mom came home after she received a very worried call from your dad, and it all worked out quite well."

"Wait, wait…" said Reneé.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I snarled. "What do you want, James?"

"You can still save her, but you're going to have to get away from your friends. Can you handle that?"

"Fine. Where should I meet you?"

"How about your friend's old ballet studio? Oh, and, Edward, come alone. I'll know if you bring anyone along. Poor Mommy and Isabella Cullen would pay the price for that mistake. I'll kill her too if you don't do as I say."

"Okay, you win," I said. "Give me an hour. I'll meet you there."

"Good boy. See you soon."

I exhaled sharply. I didn't want to do this and Bella would probably hate me forever, but I was not about to lose her or my mother. I dropped what I was doing, grabbed some paper and a pen, wrote a note to Bella explaining what had happened about my feelings for her, and then managed to slip past Alice and Jasper while they were at the main desk.

I took a taxi and was silent as I realized I was going to be killed so my loved ones would live. I'd never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. I can't bring myself to regret the decisions that brought me face-to-face with death. They also brought me to Bella.

I swallowed painfully as I entered the studio. It was so weird and almost creepy to see it so dark and empty. Then I heard my mother's voice. "Edward, Edward, Edward, where are you?"

"Mom?" I said, as I ran towards the source of the noise.

"There you are. What're you doing in here?" Then I heard another voice, one that shouldn't have been here. It was Janessa Black's when she was little. "Everyone makes fun of me. Edward's the only one who doesn't. I suck."

I opened a closet and saw an old video being played. My heart skipped a beat as I realized the truth—this was trap. My mother wasn't and had never been here. I heard a cold laugh and spun around to see James behind me, his reflection in every mirror. "That's my favorite part," he said. "You were a sweet child, weren't you?"

"You lied to me."

"Yes. Sorry." He grabbed my shoulder and had me pinned against the wall. "You know, you really made it too easy. So, to make things more entertaining, I'm going to make a little film of our time together." He held up a video camera. "I borrow this from your house. I hope you don't mind. And action. Oh, your face will break Bella's little heart."

"You monster. Bella has nothing to do with this!" I shouted.

"But she does. Her rage will make for more interesting sport than her feeble attempt to protect you. And let's continue."

I grabbed my pepper spray and squeezed it into his eyes before I ran for it. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work as he quickly caught up with me and tossed me against a pillar. I bit back a cry of pain as I felt the blood on the back of my head. James seemed to enjoy it as he continued filming me and said, "Beautiful. Very visually dynamic. I chose my stage well." He grabbed my hand that had some of my blood on it. "It's too bad she didn't have the strength to turn you. Instead, she kept you this fragile little human. It's cruel, really." I glared at him, but then my glare turned a look of pain as he broke my leg. It took all I had not to cry out and yell. "Tell Bella how much it hurts! Tell her to avenge you! Tell her!"

"Never," I snarled.

Suddenly, James was thrown into air by someone I loved—Bella. She'd gotten my note and knew what I'd done. She tossed James aside and looked at me. I froze, knowing how badly she ached for my blood. I wasn't afraid of her, but I knew what this was doing to her. My heart was still pounding from James's attack. I watched as James leapt and grabbed Bella by the throat. "You're alone, 'cause you're faster than the others. But not stronger."

"I'm strong enough to kill you!" she snarled. She tossed James into a mirror and ran over to me. She looked at me with worry before she wrapped her arms around my injured body.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I thought he had her. He lied to me."

"Don't apologize. I understand. I'm going to get you out of here," she said. She picked me up and we were almost out before James jumped us again and I ended up halfway across the room. I cut myself on some of the broken glass and then James was at my side. He pulled away my sleeve and bit into my shoulder before Bella leapt at him and they fought with an intensity I'd never before seen. I wanted to tell her to stop, to not take revenge and become what she despised, but I couldn't. The pain in my shoulder was almost unbearable. For Bella's sake, I fought against crying out. Then the cavalry arrived as the rest of the Cullens came to the studio. Emmet was at my side.

"Edward, it's okay," he said, as I squirmed in agony. "You're going to be fine."

I nodded as I refused to let out any verbal signs that I was in pain. Emmet then left me to help the others as Bella and Carlisle were at my side. I barely listened as Carlisle rattled off what was wrong with me. I began to focus more when Bella's topaz eyes met my green ones. "Edward! Edward, look at me. Focus on me, Edward. Listen to me. I'm right here. Just hang on to me. It's going to be okay. Tell me what's wrong."

"My shoulder," I gasped out, as I grabbed her hand. "It's on fire."

"It's the venom," said Carlisle. "But there's not enough of the venom in his system to change him. It's going to kill him."

"I won't let that happen! What do I have to do?" she asked, as my grip on her hand tightened. "Carlisle, what do I do? I can't lose him."

"Suck the venom out."

"You know I won't be able to stop."

"Bella, I trust you," I gasped out. "You'll find the will to stop. I love you."

She looked heartbroken before she touched my cheek. "I'm going to make the pain go away, Edward. I love you."

I shut my eyes as she bit into my shoulder and then the pain and the fire inside of me started to fade. My vision blurred and moments later, I was in blissful dark unconsciousness. I woke up to my mother's face. I realized I was in a hospital. I wasn't in any pain and I was feeling better than I had before. "Mom?" I said, "Where is she? Where's Bella?"

"She's asleep," she whispered. "She never leaves." I looked and saw Bella pretending to sleep in a car on the other side of the room. "And your dad, he's down at the cafeteria. He's a little worried. When you fell, you broke your leg and you lost a lot of blood. You took a tumble down two flights of stairs and went through a window."

I chuckled. "That sounds like me."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," she said. "But you're going to be fine. You're going to love Jacksonville. It's sunny every day and we found the cutest little house and—"

"Mom, I want to stay in Forks," I interrupted. "I-I can't leave Bella. I love her."

She looked disappointed, but not entirely surprised. "Okay," she said. "If that's what you want, sweetie, then you can stay."

I nodded. "Could you go get Dad for me? I need to tell him I'm all right."

"Yes. I'll be right back."

The minute she left, Bella "woke up."

"Is he gone?" I asked, referring to James.

"Yes, he's gone," said Bella, as she sat beside me. She looked as if she'd been crying. "But Victoria's run off. We don't know where she is."

"That's okay," I said. "I'm alive because of you."

"No, you're _in here _because of me. The worst part of it was that I thought I wasn't going to be able to stop."

"But you _did _stop."

She sighed and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Edward, you-you've got to go to Jacksonville so that I can't hurt you anymore."

"No!" I said, loudly. "I'm not leaving you! I need you. Remember what you told me before I went to Phoenix when I blamed myself for James? You said it was James's fault, not mine. Well, it's not _your _fault I'm here. Don't you dare blame yourself, don't you _dare_. I'm not leaving you and you're not leaving me. Promise me you'll stay, please."

She looked at me as if my reaction was causing her pain and then she nodded. "As long as it is what's best for you, I'll stay. I'm here."

"Good," I sighed. Then I saw the look in her eyes. "Bella, what is it?"

She rummaged through her pockets before holding up I'd written her before leaving the hotel. Some of the ink was a little runny from tears, but I could still make out what I'd written.

_Bella,_

_By the time you get this, I will have gone to meet James. I wouldn't have done it, but he called me. He's got my mother and he's going to kill her and you if I don't do as he says, so I have to go. Don't come after me or he'll know. Don't blame Alice and Jasper for what I've done; it was lucky I was able to slip by them at all. If I don't come back, please just know that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've always loved you and I'll never stop loving you with every fiber of my being. Forgive me._

—_Edward. _

"James has killed everyone he's ever come into contact with. When I found out what you'd done, I thought you were going to die and if I didn't stop him, I was going to have to watch you die," she said, her voice cracking as tears streamed down her face. "You can't scare me like that again, ever. Do you understand? I'll kill you if you do."

"Come here," I whispered. She pulled up a seat and rested her head on my uninjured shoulder as I wrapped an arm around her slender frame and stroked her mahogany hair and she cried into my shoulder. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry. I promise you I won't do that ever again."

She stayed beside me for the rest of my hospital stay and then we went back to Forks. I explained what I could to Charlie, but he was still slightly upset with me. I couldn't blame him. By some miracle, my broken leg healed within a couple of weeks. And it was then that Bella asked me to take her to the prom and I heartily agreed.


	8. Change Me

Change Me

I drove down to Bella's place the night of prom was greeted by an ecstatic Alice and Emmet at the door.

"Edward! Oh, it's just so great to see you!" said Alice, as she hugged me. "You look _so _handsome in that suit."

"Hey, how's the leg and shoulder, Eddie?" asked Emmet.

"They're pretty much all healed up. And don't call me Eddie."

Emmet laughed and then Bella came down the stairs with Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie. Bella wearing a flowing dark blue dress that fell in different layers, her hair was in gentle waves, she wore a diamond necklace and on her shoulders was a white jacket. She looked absolutely magnificent.

"Hey," she said, as she took my hand. "You look so handsome."

"And you look perfect," I told her, as she kissed me briefly on the lips. I looked at her family. "I'll take care of her and bring her home soon."

"We know you will," said Esme.

"Enjoy yourselves tonight," said Carlisle.

"You'd better make sure you take care of her, Swan, or I'll rip you to shreds," said Rosalie.

"Rosalie!" said Jasper.

Bella and I chuckled. "No, it's okay," I said. "We'll see you all later. Goodnight."

We arrived at the prom and then Bella said she had to get something and would be right back. I waited for her on a bench and then I spotted Janessa Black standing in the distance wearing a small white dress with her hair down. "Edward," she said.

"Janessa," I said, surprised. "Hey. You look really great. Are you crashing the prom or something? Did you come with a date?"

"No," she said, as she sat beside me. "My dad paid me to come talk to you. He paid me twenty bucks."

"Talk to me about what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Just don't get mad at me, okay? I'm just the messenger. He wants you to break up with your girlfriend. It's just, he said, quote, 'We'll be watching you.'"

We both chuckled. "Well, tell him thanks and to pay you."

"I will," she said, nodding.

"Janessa," said Bella, stiffly, as she popped out of nowhere. "I'll take it from here."

Janessa's cold look on Bella wasn't unnoticed by me. "Guess I'll see you around, Edward. Take care of yourself."

I frowned in confusion as she disappeared. What had that been all about? Bella was shaking her head at me as we walked in. "I leave you alone for two minutes and the wolves descend."

"Oh, she isn't _that _bad," I said. "And besides, I've got you."

Bella nodded as our prom picture was taken and we inside. There was gambling, loud music, a disco ball, colorful dancing lights and dancing teenagers everywhere we looked. I saw Mike giving me two thumbs up as he and Jessica danced. Jessica's hair was up and she wore a low-cut pink dress with a huge gold necklace. Tyler was with Lauren and she wore a beautiful black dress. Finally, over by the DJ, was Eric and Angela and Angela was wearing a white dress that made her look beautiful.

I looked at Bella. "Do you want to go?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding.

I took her hand and then I led her outside where there was a quiet little pavilion that was beautifully decorated with Christmas light. I held out my hand. "Shall we?" I asked.

"You're serious?" she said. "I thought you couldn't dance."

"We'll do it slowly," I said.

She chuckled and took my hand as we slow danced. It wasn't that bad, especially when Bella rested her head on my chest. We were dancing at prom, the two of us. How weird was that? It was a perfect, quiet moment that I never wanted to end. But then Bella looked at me curiously. "What're you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm just thinking about what happened," I said, sighing. "Bella, if you'd added enough venom for me to change; I could be like you right now."

"You don't know what you're saying," she said. "You don't want this."

"I want _you_," I said. "I want you always."

She looked as if she didn't know what to say to me, and then, "I'm not going to end your life for you."

"I'm dying already. Every second, I get closer, older."

"That's the way it's supposed to be."

I sighed again. "Back at the hotel, Alice told me something about her visions. She told me that she saw me like you."

Bella nearly stiffened. "Her visions change."

"Based on what people decide," I said. "And I've decided."

"So, that's what you dream about?" she said. "You dream of a life where there's next to nothing to live for."

"I dream about being with you forever and _you _are all I need to live for."

"Forever?" she repeated. She took my arm into her hand. "And you're ready right now?"

"Yes."

She inched closer and I shut my eyes, expecting the pain of her bite, the venom and the fire to enter my system, but it didn't happen. I opened my eyes and saw her looking at me as she said, "Edward, please, is it not enough just to have a long and happy life with me?"

I sighed again. I could see this was upsetting her. So I wouldn't push the subject further for right now. "Yeah," I said. "For now it is." I then cupped her face as she wrapped her arms around my neck and we shared another kiss. No one will surrender tonight. But I won't give in. I know what I want and that's Bella and me together for all eternity.


End file.
